


his

by shigabunny



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Named Player, Other, Possessive Sebastian, at least i want him 2 be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigabunny/pseuds/shigabunny
Summary: i only post when im sad it seems
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 12





	his

“it’s gonna be cold...”

“more the reason to hurry up and get in bed with me. come on, i’ll warm you up.”

macaron smiled at their husband and began stripping themself of the clothes they wore that day. shivering at the sudden cold, they quickly pulled on their pyjamas and snuggled up next to sebastian under the covers. 

“woah there, clingy, are we?” sebastian whispered, pulling macaron into him. “‘m cold,” they muttered, pouting.

“it’s okay, it’s cute.” he kissed the top of their head and pet their hair.

“hey, seb?”

“yeah?”

“do you... do you care about me?”

sebastian’s heart broke at their words. he knew their family wasn’t all that great, but geez...

“of course i do, mac. i love you.”

“i just... have never known what it’s like to have someone care about me.“

“i care about you, mac. i love you so much; i want you to be safe and happy.” he held them tighter.

“can you tell me that i’m yours?”

“macaron... you’re mine. forever.”

sebastian could feel his spouse tremble under him. he rubbed their back slowly.

“... yay...”

there was a moment of quiet between them, save for macaron’s soft sobs.

“shh, shh, it’s okay, i love you. i care about you.”

soon, macaron calmed down and their hold on sebastian loosened. sebastian brushed their hair away from their face to see their sleepy expression.

_ you want me to be possessive? i can be possessive if you want.  _

**Author's Note:**

> https://66.media.tumblr.com/45aa06270bb163a5bdbacae42bdda41f/tumblr_pqc16bR7Gl1r8chfs_400.jpg


End file.
